User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 4- Misery Business (1)
Main Plot- Paige (Paige is in Mr. Mewes office) Paige: Good morning Mr. Mewes! Jason: 'Paige! I'm so glad your here! I need your help! I am auditioning characters for my new musical, ''Hit the Lights! And i don't want to judge by myself, so I could use a partner helping me decide? '''Paige: '''Great! What time! '''Jason: Today in one hour! and if you can, put the sign-in sheet by the front desk! Paige: Sounds good! And I will get right to it! (Paige leaves his office, Manny and Emma walk in the office) Paige: Hun, don't tell me your auditioning for Hit the Lights! Manny: '''No, i came to tell Jason im doing a part-time job here. I can only come on weekends. And i'm not doing that right now. I need to focus on other things right now. '''Emma: Come on Manny, were going to miss our plane Paige: Hun, im his assistant! I will just tell him! Manny: Thanks Paige!! Bye!! (Manny and Emma leave) Paige: Even better! No Manny! Theme Song Subplot-Riley (Riley and Zane are walking towards their dorm, carrying all of their stuff. The song Love Story by Taylor Swift is heard) Zane: So, i heard you planned on coming out to your dad, did you. Riley: No, not yet. I tried. I could tell my mom easily because she saw us. He didn't Zane: It's alright. Its harder to come out to same sex then it is opposite. And now our love story starts! Its even better that were roomates! Riley: At Eastern, its you and me! Zane: Promise? Riley:'''I promise I will be out. And, I will start by coming out to the football team. '''Zane: Thats good. Oh, heres our dorm. Key? Riley: I got it. (Riley opens the key to their room. A guy is already in their. The song stops) Patrick: Hey, your my roomates? Zane: I believe so. Paitick: Hey, I'm Patrick Anderson! Riley: '''Riley Stavros, and Zane Park! '''Zane: Hey just so you know were gay. Is that okay with you? Patrick: Its totally fine. I'm a bisexual, so im considered apart of the gay community. Riley: That's nice to know! Patrick: I gotta go, football practice starts soon. Riley: I'm in football too! Why don't we go together. Patrick: '''As a date? '''Zane: '''No, see were together. '''Patrick: i didn't know that. Nice! Riley: Zane, i promise i will come out to most of the players today. Zane: Okay, bye. (Riley and Zane kiss. The song is heard while they are kissing, but stops when they are done) Third Plot- Spinner (Spinner is at The Dot with Jimmy. He is on the phone with Emma) Emma: Hey babe! Me and Manny just made it to our plane. Manny: Sorry for making us almost late! Emma: Anyways I just thought i would let you know. See you this weekend! Spinner: Thanks for the update. Bye! (Spinner hangs up) S'pinner:' Well, their she goes. Weekdays will officially suck! Jimmy: The good news is, your not the only one that thinks this. Spinner: The Dot is practically empty on weekdays. The only time its actually packed is after school hours. And even on weekdays, Me and Peter can't do this by ourselves. Jimmy: Why don't you think about hiring a few people. Then make it a place to come during the mornings. Spinner: But then i pay less and get less Jimmy: Less work though! Spinner: Wanna have a job at The Dot? Jimmy: Adding a cripple isn't gonna do shit! (Darcy walks in) Darcy: Is The Dot hiring right now, cause i can use some money fast! Spinner: Congradulations, your hired! But first you need to send in your application. I'll hand you one. Darcy: Thanks! I will fill it out imediatly! Spinner: Jimmy, your my bestfriend! You know that right? Jimmy: Always have, and always will be! Main Plot- Paige (Paige and Jason are sitting in directors chairs. auditions for Hit the Lights are about to start) Jason: Auditions will start soon. It's a shame that Santos isn't auditioning! Oh well, hopefully we find some better actors and actresses in here. Paige: '''I agree. Who's the first auditioner? '''Jason: Hailey Montel. i remember her, she is the reason I have you. I should pay her back. Paige: Yeah.... shes a good option to choose....... (Hailey walks in) Hailey: Jason! Pantie-Girl! Paige: Suck-up! Hailey: Whore! Paige: '''Slut! '''Hailey: Wanna-bee! Jason: Girls! Shut up for one second! Paige: Anyways, lets begin hun. Or did you think we were going to hand it too you. Its sad you left The Shores. ''I guess your not wanted anywhere! '''Jason: '''Just perform your song! Acting will be seen in comebacks! '''Hailey: '''Sounds Good! I will be singing Rolling In The Deep by Adele! ''(Lyrics will be seen in Haileys next line. If you perfer to be haileys voice and sing the lyrics with instrumental, click here . If you want to pretend Adele sounds like Hailey, and listen to the song click here If you want to skip the song, scroll down) Hailey: There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark Finally I can see you crystal clear Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship shit bare See how I leave with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch And it's bringing me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could have it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it, to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Baby, I have no story to be told But I've heard one on you And I'm gonna make your head burn Think of me in the depths of your despair Make a home down there As mine sure won't be shared (You're gonna wish you never had met me) The scars of your love remind me of us (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) They keep me thinking that we almost had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) The scars of your love, they leave me breathless (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) I can't help feeling We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it, to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside your hand But you played it, with a beating Throw your soul through every open door Count your blessings to find what you look for Turn my sorrow into treasured gold You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown (You're gonna wish you never had met me) We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) It all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) But you played it You played it You played it You played it to the beat. (Jason claps. Paige sits their with an angry face) Subplot- Riley (Patrick and Riley enter the locker room. The rest of the jocks are talking) Player 1: '''I'm hoping that this season, we could be homo-free! '''Player 2: Last year, remmeber what we did to that one gay guy! Player 1: Yeah, he quit because of that. Patrick: sorry for you homophobics, but you two should stop bashing gay guys! Player 2: What will happen if we don't Patrick: I'm not gay, im bi! But my friend Riley here, hes gay! Riley: Dude, were roomates. Just because your gay, doesn't mean I am! Player 1: So we have a bi guy now! (The two guys grab his arms) Player 2: This will be fun! Hey roomie, wanna help us beat him up? Patrick: Please, don't let them do this Riley! Riley: I'm out. Don't want to spend my first week of school in detention now, do I? Player 1: Later! Player 2: Sorry you have to live with the gay guy Riley! Off you go! (The two players take Patrick away!) T''hird Plot- Spinner (Peter walks into the Dot and sees Darcy) '''Peter: Darcy! Darcy: Peter! (The two hug) Peter: What are you doing here? Darcy: I left Kenya, and looking for a job. Spinner said to fill this out, and i'm hired! Peter: It will be nice to work with you! Darcy: '''Can you give this too him? I have to go. Bye! '''Peter: Bye! (Darcy leaves, Spinner enters) '''S'pinner:' I see Darcy left her application here '''Peter:' No, she told me to give it too you. Darcy doesn't fit the requirements to be an employee here. Spinner: What do you mean, shes nice, sweet, religious, and both of our exs. How doesn't she fit the requirements? Peter: She never graduated high school. She left to go to Kenya during her senior year. Spinner: '''She didn't? '''Peter: No! But, good luck telling her Spinner: I will, later! Main Plot- Paige Jason: So, what do you think of Hailey? Paige: She's alright. Don't like her that much. Jason: She is perfect for the role! Paige: But, what if I got Manny to be on the show! Jason: '''I like Hailey. It's time to make her a star! '''Paige: Wait.... I have a friend that wants to audition. Can i go get them Jason: Make it quick! (''Paige leaves)'' Paige: I need to find song lyrics quick! Perfect song! (paper prints out of office printer. She goes into a room and leaves) Paige: '''Please do good Paige! I need this so bad! ''Subplot- Riley'' (Riley walks into his room, where Zane is) '''Zane: Riley, I missed you! Riley: I missed you two Zane! (The two kiss agian) Zane: '''So, did the football team accept? '''Riley: They did! It went better then I thought it would! Zane: Thats good! Riley: Patrick is a little bit late! Zane: I gotta go, soccer party. Bye (Zane leaves) Riley: I am so screwed. Why is coming out so difficult for me! (Patrick walks into their room, all beat up) Patrick: What happened today? You hid your identity, and let them beat me up! Riley: I didn't want them to know I'm gay Patrick: How does Zane like a guy like you. Honestly, you don't deserve him. Riley: '''Are you saying that I can do better? '''Patrick: No, he can! I think we are better together! think about it. Pane is what you deserve! Riley: '''Too bad! He's mine '''Patrick: Well, I know you lied to Zane saying your out. Wait until he finds out the truth. You will see Pane soon! Riley: I'm going, I don't need to hear this! (Riley leaves) Third Plot- Spinner (Darcy goes to the Dot) Spinner: You know i'm closing right? Darcy: I know, I just wanted to know when I start? Spinner: '''About that.... '''Darcy: What about it? Spinner: '''I can't hire you. '''Darcy: Why can't you? Spinner: I can't tell you! Darcy: SPINNER, TELL ME!! Spinner: I said too much Darcy: Spinner! (Spinner runs away. Darcy crys on the sidewalk) Main Plot- Paige Jason: Paige, where is your friend? I don't have all day! Paige: She's right here! Jason: Paige, what are you doing here? Paige: Auditioning! Jason: I thought you left? But whatever, continue. Paige: So for Hit the Lights, I will sing Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez Jason: Give it too me! (The lyrics will be up. If you want to be Paiges Voice and sing, click here . If you just wanna hear the song and not sing, click here . If you want to, you can skip the song) Paige: It's the boy you never told I like you It's the girl you let get away It's the one you saw that day on the train But you freaked out and walked away It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas Things you swear you'll do before you die It's the city you love that waits for you But you're too damn scared to fly Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, come alive Let the moment take you, lose control tonight Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, come alive Let the moment take you, lose control tonight It's the time that you totally screwed up Still you're trying get it out your brain It's the fight you had when you didn't make up It's the past that you're dying to change It's all the money the you're saving While the good life passes by It's all the dreams that never came true'cause you're too damn scared to try Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, come alive Let the moment take you, lose control tonight Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, come alive Let the moment take you, lose control tonight It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape It's a perfect world, when you go all the way Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight So let's go go go go All the way, yeah let's go go go go Night and day, from the floor to the rafters People raise your glasses We could dance forever Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, come alive Let the moment take you,lose control tonight It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape It's a perfect world, when you go all the way Hit the lights, let the music move you Lose yourself tonight (Jason is amazed. The song ends) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts